Casey Cooke
Casey Cooke a young girl with a traumatic past and a history of self-harm, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities. Biography Early Life . ]] Casey was born in New Jersey, USA. At the age of 5, she went on a trip with her father and John, Casey's uncle. On the Trip it is shown that John sexually abuses Casey, and she threatens to shoot him. Unable to do so, John takes the gun from her. Not long after the trip, her father dies and her uncle takes custody of Casey. grave.]] The sexual abuse continues. The reason she purposefully gets detention so as not to be around her uncle. She is also anti-social and the others don't necessarily like her. She is an outcast. Meeting Kevin Wendell Crumb Casey was invited to Claire Benoit's birthday party as a gesture of kindess on her part. When the party came to an end, Casey's uncle had yet to pick her up. Mr. Benoit offers to give Casey a lift and Casey, Claire, and her friend Marcia head to Mr.Benoit's car. When the girls sit in the car, Kevin Wendell Crumb, appeared as one of his own 24 identities; Dennis, and attacks Claire's father, and enters the car. Then, Casey and her friends were sprayed with a sleep gas of some sort. Abduction The three girls awaken in a room of a secretive house. Dennis entered into the room and took Marcia but not before Casey told her to "Pee yourself". Marcia managed to prevent him from doing who knows what by urinating herself, causing Dennis to return Marcia to the room. Meeting the 24 Identities After a couple hours, the trio with Casey's leadership had seen something that somewhat looks like a woman. That woman entered into the room, and revealed to be Kevin as the identity of Patricia. Then Casey realized that Kevin is a man with dissociative identity disorder. Being Aware to The Beast After that, Hedwig, a child personaliy, warns Casey and the other two girls of their terrible fate, to be doomed by the Beast, the 24th personality which is considered to the most powerful and the most dangerous identity of all. Casey and the other girls were led into different rooms. After each one (except Casey) attempted some form of escape. Planning the Escape Days later, Kevin went to meet with his own psychiatrist, Dr. Karen Fletcher, while Casey managed to find a walkie talkie in Hedwig's room. Using the device, they partially manage to communicate with a security guard who believed this had just been an elaborate prank. The Final Confrontation, The Beast and The Escape Everynight, Dr. Fletcher saw an email written by Kevin, or rather, Barry. She arrived to visit him, Dennis covered it up rather well and stuck a cloth napkin in the door and eventually returned to check for herself. She found the room where the girls were kept and upon hearing the screams (and being caught by dennis) attempted to reason with him to no avail. He then killed her. Dennis than escapes to a train station and let's the Beast take over. Dr. Flecther had written Kevin's name on a letter, saying that this is the only way in which Kevin can regain control.The beast then went to Marcia's room and killed her. Casey succeeded to unlock her door and headed to find the other girls. She discovered Marcia dead and fled to Claire, who was in the process of being devoured. Casey locked the door and ran. Escaping, Casey main room, and she saw Fletcher and her letter. The Beast arrived, and started to crawl on the walls to Casey's horror. Then, she started saying Kevin's full name, partially defeating The Beast. Kevin emerged, and said that he has a shotgun and few bullets in his locker around the house. Yet, Barry took over him, and tried to stop her and so does Dennis. Then, Casey started escaping but not before The Beast once again appeared. Casey grabbed the shotgun but was unable to shoot the beast, so she began to flee. Then, The Beast explained that he planned to rid the world from those who are impure, indicating the fact that The Beast exists so to be able to kill those are impure, and the impure are the people who haven't suffered as Kevin. Then, The Beast caught up to Casey who managed to lock herself in a sort of cell like cage. He began to use its incredible strength to break the metallic bars, as casey rips her sweater off to get a better aim with the shot gun; exposing all the scars on her body. The Beast began to laugh and spared her life because she was "pure", "broken" and "more evolved" he then flees. A security guard eventually finds Casey and notifies the police. being told that John is here to pick her up.]] It skips to Casey in the back of a police car as an officer tells her that her Uncle is here to retrieve her. She turns to look at the officer, with a sort of determination. As if to finally speak out against the sexual and physical abuse she suffered. It is never said if she did, but it seems to be implied. Meeting David Dunn In the aftermath of the events, at a local dinner some women were listening to the news, which informed the viewers of Kevin's despicable acts, dubbing the thing as The Horde, a nickname given by Dennis and patricia to all personalities. Then, one woman said it was similar to that terrorist mastermind who was arrested 15 years ago whose name escapes her. David Dunn, who was seated near these two women, said the name and gets up from his seat and leaves. Relationships Family * Mr. Cooke - Father * John - Uncle and Rapist Allies * Claire Benoit * Marcia * Dr. Karen Fletcher * Mr. Benoit - Claire's Father * David Dunn Enemies * Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde References # http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/split-film-0 # Split Down the Middle:[https://www.moviemaker.com/archives/moviemaking/m-night-shyamalan-split-interview/ M. Night Shyamalan’s Split Balances Studio Know-How With Indie Innovation] # Splitspoiler: M. Night Shyamalan breaks down film's shock ending # https://twitter.com/MNightShyamalan/status/857265168799158272 # ‘Split’ And ‘xXx’ Merge Into Market While ‘The Founder’ May Get Lost In Heavy Traffic – Box Office Preview Category:Split (film) Characters Category:Glass (film) Characters Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Humans Category:Heroes